charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasper And Horace
“You idiots! You...You fools! Oh, you imbeciles!” ―Cruella to Jasper and Horace Jasper and Horace are Cruella de Vil's bumbling henchmen and the secondary antagonists of the first 101 Dalmatians film. Personality Jasper enjoys drinking alcohol, playing darts and watching What's My Crime? with Horace. He is the taller of the two. Horace is shorter, fatter and loves sandwiches and cakes. They are hired to dognap Pongo and Perdita's 15 Dalmatian Puppies to be used in making Cruella's fur coat. Neither one seems to be very intelligent, but Horace appears to have more insight and is often shown to correctly guess what the Dalmatians' plans are. Jasper, however, quickly rejects these ideas in favor of his own believing that dogs couldn't possibly be that intelligent despite already showing that they indeed are. Although Jasper and Horace carry out Cruella's deeds, they do not enjoy it and do it only for money. In the sequel, they finally stands up for themselves, reform, get pardoned for their part in kidnapping the puppies and open up a clothes corporation. Appearances In 101 Dalmatians, they sneak into Roger and Anita's house, by attempting to pass themselves as repairmen from the Electric Company (Kanine Krunchies deliverymen in the sequel and the musical version.) Nanny refuses to let them in since Roger and Anita are gone but they force themselves in, and Jasper toys with Nanny up in the attic, while Horace steals the puppies, and they transport them to Cruella's former home, Hell Hall. Soon after, the dognapping is covered by the newspapers, causing them to attempt to back out. They call Cruella and ask for their payment, but she refuses to pay until the job is done. At Hell Hall, they laze about watching and eating, along with the stolen puppies and 84 bought puppies. This is where their potential kindness comes into play, as they allow them to watch but tell Lucky to move so they can see "What's My Crime?". Eventually, an incensed Cruella arrives and tells Jasper and Horace that she "wants the job done first thing in the morning," or she'll report them to the police. Though Jasper notes that the puppies were not big enough for the amount of coats Cruella apparently desires, she decides to settle for what they can get and leaves. While they are watching the show What's My Crime?, the puppies are rescued by Sergeant Tibbs. After the show has ended, Jasper and Horace argue over whether or not Jasper skins and Horace kills them and vice-versa but are taken off track of arguing when they overhear a sound from the door. Jasper and Horace then notice that the puppies have escaped, and begin a search of the house. Eventually, they are able to corner the puppies in a room. Before they can kill them, Pongo and Perdita arrive and fight Jasper and Horace. While the puppies escape, Horace is tripped into the fireplace by Perdita and Jasper gets his pants pulled down by Pongo. Both are buried underneath the ceiling when it collapses. After escaping the debris, they track the Dalmatians to a farm building via their footprints. After being attacked by Captain, they realize that the dogs have already left the building. They attempt to head off the dogs, but the Dalmatians elude them by traveling up a frozen river. A few days later, Jasper and Horace meet with Cruella on the road. Though they attempt to quit, she forces them to continue. She points out that the footprints lead to a nearby village called Dinsford. There, Jasper and Horace search for the puppies. Horace points out some "Labradors", suggesting the possibility that the dogs disguised themselves by rolling in soot. Jasper blows off the idea and calls Horace an idiot before smacking him in the head. When the Dalmatians are discovered to be hiding in a moving van heading for London, they pursue it in their truck. Jasper makes a plan to ram the van into a ravine, but Horace gets scared and pulls out the steering wheel causing the truck to slide down the mountain off aim and ends up hitting Cruella's car. She suffers a breakdown, cursing their incompetence while they just sit there sulking, but Jasper simply tells her to shut up finally getting the courage to stand up for themselves. It can be presumed that they and Cruella are later imprisoned, although the film does not show what happens to them. The live-action remake In the live-action remake produced by John Hughes, Jasper and Horace were portrayed by Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams. They were inspired from Harry Lyme and Marv Murchens from the first two films of the Home Alone franchise (which were incidentally produced by the same producer). Here they are both skinny (though Jasper is still thinner than Horace) and aren't implied to be related. They are still very similar to their animated counterparts, though they are depicted as much more ruthless characters, and never reform. Jasper is also shown to be a little bit smarter. They actually seem to enjoy animal cruelty (or at least, Jasper does), even deciding to take over taxidermist Mr. Skinner's job of killing and skinning the puppies (in this version, their job initially is just to kidnap them). They also appear to be more polite to their boss, never once bad-mouthing Cruella. At the end, tired of all the misfortunes they had endured after kidnapping the puppies and accidentally letting them escape, they allow themselves to be arrested and end up being sprayed by a skunk that Cruella unknowingly brought with her, causing them to scream in terror and cover their noses. Unlike their counterparts in the animated version, Jasper and Horace aren't seen in the sequel, 102 Dalmatians, which assumes that they may be still in prison. Gallery thDYNB58SD.jpg 38902_orig.jpg Category:Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:TV Show villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Film characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Henchmen Category:Walt Disney Category:Live Action Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters (1996) Category:Reformed Characters Category:Duos Category:Dimwits